The present invention relates to a hair styling composition with high amount of waxes and fatty compounds, use, and kit-of-parts thereof.
Many customers have coarse hair resulting either from their genetic disposition or from chemical and mechanical stress on hair fibers. Chemical stress factors such as bleaching, coloring, perming and/or straightening are known to damage the hair thereby leading to coarse hair surfaces and a subsequent change of the inner hair structure. Once the hair is progressively damaged, it is prone to breakage under relatively low mechanical forces. Furthermore, coarse hair is very often stubborn and difficult to shape and style. Best known approaches for styling of very coarse hair are treating the hair with highly viscous products such as pastes, pomades, and hair waxes.
Compositions with high fat and/or wax content for styling hair are known from EP1792640 and DE102008040102. They make use of various surfactants but do not achieve long-term stability. Compositions without styling polymers comprising high amount of fats and/or waxes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,519, EP1800647, and EP1792607, and do not confer the amount of hold needed for coarse hair.
Compositions comprising high contents of fatty substances and/or waxes (e.g. more than 30% by weight, calculated to the total of the composition) form emulsions which tend to separate in two phases and, therefore, lack long-term storage stability.
Moreover, these kinds of compositions can reach quite high viscosities and are, therefore, difficult to apply and to distribute on the hair. Irrespective of the product's viscosity, it is generally more difficult to distribute styling products on coarse hair.